Titans (New Earth-Two)
History Year One Formation against Solomon Grundy The Titans formed when multiple Gotham Citizens began to report a strange creature that had been appearing in Slaughter Swamp and has tried to attack people who try to enter the swamp. Due to Batman being gone on a mission with the Justice League, Robin decides to take the case, believing that if he waits to long the case could soon become a problem. Unknown to Robin however, Green Arrow's former sidekick, Speedy had also took interest in the case after one of the homeless people he was friends with went to the swamp and never came back. Both would go to the swamp and would arrive a few yards away from each other. The two would eventually meet and fight after they assumed that the other was the person attacking people. The fight ended after the original Green Lantern appeared and broke up the fight by telling the two that neither one of them was causing the attacks and that he knew who was. The instantly recognize the elder Lantern and ask him who is responsible. Green Lantern then tells the two of them about a creature known as Solomon Grundy, who is a undying monster that resurrects itself anytime he is slayed. Lantern goes on to say that Grundy has returned once again and has begun attacking anyone who enters the swamp. Lantern ends off by saying that he cannot defeat him on his own in the swamp, due to his powers not effecting plants, which Grundy is slightly made of and needs the two of them to help him. Robin and Speedy then decide to put the fight behind them and help Lantern defeat Grundy. Lantern would lead the two further into the swamp towards an old mine. The three would arrive to find the mine empty and would begin searching. Grundy would be discovered by Speedy who was attacked by the monster and managed to hold him off in till Robin and Lantern arrived. Lantern uses his ring to lift up a rock and throw it at Grundy., which causes the monster to back away. Lantern then tells Robin and Speedy to try to lure Grundy into a trap. The two manage to trick Grundy into one of the tunnels and manage to trigger the tunnel to collapse on him. The three heroes would believe that Grundy was killed by the rocks, but quickly realize this is not true when Grundy makes his way out of the tunnel. Grundy upon escaping the tunnel then knocks Lantern out and makes his way towards Speedy and Robin. The two then decide that they can't defeat Grundy by trapping him and decided to lure him into an old TNT storage area. Upon luring Grundy into the storage area and manage to trap him in it. Speedy then shots a explosive arrow into the building and causes it to explode, which kills Grundy. Speedy and Robin then make their way back to the Lantern. The two find the Lantern and tell him that they killed Grundy, which he replies that Grundy will return, but not for awhile. Lantern then congratulates the two and thanks them for their help. Anarky A week after the Solomon Grundy incident, Robin and Speedy had decided to go on patrol secretly together believing that they should form a team. During this patrol, Speedy asked Robin if Batman knew about their team up with Green Lantern. Robin then told Speedy that he doesn't have to answer to Batman for everything and that he can have his own adventures. Speedy sensing Robin's hostility decides to back off just as he sees smoke coming from a nearby courthouse. Speedy upon seeing this tells Robin, who decides to check it out. When the two arrive they find a group of people spreading mayhem around the courthouse, where they are apparently being lead by a man dressed in a red rob and a gold mask. The pair decide to go for the man in the mask believing he is the ring leader, but when they try to surprise him he orders his men to attack them. Robin and Speedy quickly deal with them rioters, but quickly discover that the ring leader had made his way into a nearby van and drove away, but as he did he left behind one of his supporters. Robin and Speedy quickly capture the guy and proceed to interrogate him. After employing some of the skills Batman showed him, Robin is able to extract the information they need to find the ringleader who was calling himself Anarky. The man revealed that Anarky was working with a partner and was planning on releasing some prisons from Arkham Asylum to help his war against corruption. The duo leave the supporter outside of the GCPD building tied up with a note and proceed to go to Arkham and wait for Anarky to come. Anarky eventually arrives and uses a small device to open all the inmates' cells, which causes a mass riot. Speedy and Robin attempt to capture Anarky, but are stopped by Anarky's body guards. The two manage to subdue the guards, but Anarky manages to escape Arkham with Scarecrow, Calendar Man, Rat Catcher, Prof. Pyg, Vandal Savage and The Joker, but unknown to the escapees, Robin slipped a tracer on Anarky. Speedy asks how they will follow them if they leave Gotham, which Robin responds by telling him that its time that he formally introduces himself to Speedy. Amazo Dick reveals his identity as the adopted son of Bruce Wayne and how Bruce works with Batman secretly with Batman by providing him weapons and gadgets for his war on crime and how Bruce knows that he is Robin and will be fine if he and Speedy follow Anarky. Speedy after hearing this decides to reveal his identity telling Dick his story since his split with Green Arrow and what happened after. Dick listens to his story and is glad that Roy is dealing with his problems and still views him as a friend. A few hours after putting the tracer on Anarky, Dick discovers that Anarky has made his way to Chicago and that he and Roy will have to use one of Wayne Industries private jets to get to Chicago and deal with Anarky. The two arrive in the city a few hours later and follow the tracer's signal to a STAR Labs facility. The pair decide to wait in till night to make their move and decided to use on of Batman's secret bunkers that is in the city. The duo arrive at the Labs and proceed to sneak in through the vents and use some of Batman's hacking devices to turn off the security system. The two make it to the lower levels of the building and find a sealed vault that requires hand print and a security code to open. Robin once again uses the hacking device and open the vault to find a red room, where they see Anarky and a scientist working on a robot. The two reveal their presence and order and Anarky and the scientist to stop what they are doing. Anarky then orders the scientist who he call Ivo to activate Amazo, regardless of if its ready or not. Ivo proceeds to press a button and the robot stands up and makes its way toward Robin and Speedy. Ivo begins to talk about how Amazo possess the ability to replicate the abilities of any meta-humans as well as skills of regular humans in its vicinity. Robin and Speedy managed to get out of Amazo's way and begin attack the robot with arrows and batarangs, but they quickly realize that they are not strong enough to stop the robot. As the pair continue to fight, Anarky tells Ivo they should leave, before someone else shows up, which the scientist agrees with. Category:TeamsCategory:New Earth-TwoCategory:HeroesCategory:Created by Shiplord13Category:Titans (New Earth-Two)